Innocent No More
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: Tenten laughed loudly. "I won't tell. I'd say it was about time you lost some of that innocence of your's anyway! You're 18 and a half." One Shot


Innocent No More

Kawaii Kabu

A/N: It's been a while since my last Naruto One shot. So here's one. Innocent No More. Rated for Grown-up things that have manifested in the mind of a sexually frustrated teenage girl. Do Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha turned off his radio alarm clock. Stupid band with their stupid song. His ex-girlfriend had proclaimed that the song was 'their song' and it made him laugh a little to think that every time Sakura heard the song she might burst into tears.

What?

It wasn't that mean... she was a shallow piece of plastic that he had used for well... physical benefits.

Okay, so Sasuke was as equally shallow as she was. He couldn't help that he didn't look past the skin deepness of beauty. Despite all her emotional flaws, Sakura was hot, exotic. She didn't look like all the other girls in their school. She had pink hair whereas everyone else had boring blonde, brown or black... and the drapes _did_ match the carpet.

_His_ hair wasn't boring though, because he was an Uchiha. And Uchiha's made everything amazing with their detached view on life and their epic lifestyle. They were above all others and they deserved the best. Which is why he chose Sakura to be his 'girl'... for about 5 weeks. She might be physically perfect... but he hated her clinginess, her voice, her giggle, the way she beat on his best friend when she thought he wasn't looking.  
Yeah... Naruto didn't hit girls so he ended up with a lot of bruises that he could have prevented.

Talking about Naruto...  
"Oit. Idiot. Get out of my room." Sasuke ordered the sleeping boy on the floor. Naruto didn't move at all, but a small movement under the blanket covering Naruto caught his eye. Sasuke stood up and ripped off the blanket to reveal Naruto and a sleeping girl curled up together.

They were dressed.

That was a relief; Sasuke would be pissed if his best friend had taken the girl upstairs for sex in his room while he was sleeping in it.

The girl shuddered and let loose a groan.  
"N-Naruto..." Her hand searched the blond's body for the blanket that she suspected he stole. When she couldn't find it by touch she opened her left eye. Upon seeing Sasuke's shocked face she opened both eyes and mirrored his facial expression.  
"Who the hell are you?" The problem with letting Naruto throw parties at his house was that he sometimes didn't even know the people who were enjoying his house.  
"I-I'm... H-Hinata." the girl spluttered. She blushed with embarrassment. Naruto said Sasuke wouldn't wake up till the afternoon and that they would be gone before he woke up. They'd been caught.  
"Why are you in my room?"  
"A-all the others were taken... a-and I _r-really_ didn't want to hear people d-doing... _that_." Sasuke sighed.  
"Whatever. Just get Naruto out of my room." Sasuke kicked the blond in the side. Not gently at all. Now all the beds in his house were sullied by other people's sex-sweat. Excluding his of course. How was he going to explain this to his mother?

Naruto woke up with a start. He imeadiately glared at Sasuke.  
"The hell you bastard!" He exclaimed before remembering the adorable girl beside him and kissed below her ear while she blushed. "Mornin'." he grinned. Hinata straightened out her clothes and scurried out of the room in embarrassment. "Cute ain't she?" Naruto asked his best friend.  
"She's alright. You two together?"  
"Sort of."  
"Wow, she must have low standards. What's an innocent girl like her doing with the likes of you?"  
"Shut up!" Naruto ordered, "I better go drop her home." The blond stood up and left. Sasuke coughed.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Nope." Sasuke stared blankly at his friend. This event happened every time. Naruto would throw a party and forget the deal they made each time that the party could go as planned as long as Naruto cleaned up after himself.  
"You're cleaning my house."  
"It's not my house." Naruto replied.  
"It wasn't my party." Sasuke countered.  
"It was _your_ birthday... so it was." The blond argued back before springing out the door. Sasuke heard him yelling after the girl who left earlier and also the front door slamming in typical Naruto fashion.

Sasuke put on his mean face. Only one way to get rid of the strangers in his house now. Scowl at them after waking them up with a bucket of icewater thrown on their faces.

.

Since his birthday, Naruto had brought the dark haired Hinata to hang out with them a lot more often. This seemed to irk Sakura who always managed to appear as Naruto left the two dark haired teens to get his new sort of girlfriend something. Sasuke would always smirk at her when she glared holes into Hinata's head.

It wasn't his fault she was grabbing the wrong end of the stick, he thought maybe she'd be smart enough to realise there was nothing going on between them.

Besides... other than the few moments she stuttered into Naruto and Sasuke's conversation she was very quiet. If it wasn't for Naruto's constant showering of attention on her, stuff like his arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her face- annoying couple-y things like that, Sasuke wouldn't have noticed her at all.

One Friday he and Naruto were playing Guitar Hero at the blond's house. Naruto was losing the battle because he kept checking his phone every 2 seconds.  
"Expecting something?" Sasuke teased as he released his star power, making the video game crowd scream.  
"Hinata said she'd call to say if she could or couldn't come around tonight."  
"So?"  
"So I need to know if I need to clean my room!" The blond complained. He missed the notes in his guitar solo and the crowd booed him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, finally becoming a man?"

It was no secret that Naruto was still a virgin. The only male virgin in the year to be exact, the other males all teased him about it. Normally he'd response with something witty like "I may be a virgin but _your_ girlfriend loves that _I_ know what to do with my hands." that would shut them up. Instead Naruto blushed.

"No. Hinata's not like that."  
"So why are you with her then?" Sasuke bluntly asked. Sasuke just finished a sequence of star shaped notes. Naruto's blue eyes were stuck to the screen as he followed his own set of star shaped notes, missing the last one and missing out on an increase in star power.  
"You can have a relationship without sleeping with someone." he argued.  
"Something only you could've proven." Sasuke retorted. Naruto was about to respond when his phone rang. "YES!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey Hinata!"  
"_H-hi Naruto_."  
"You okay?."  
"_Y-yeah... I'm okay. Um... Naruto, about tonight_..."  
"Can you make it?"  
"_I can b_-"  
"That's awesome!" Naruto paused realising that he had interrupted her. "Oh sorry, what else?"  
"_I'm not going to get there until 9... And I'll h-have to be back by 1_."  
"That's only 4 hours with you!" Naruto complained.  
"_I-I know... but my d-dad want's me to h-help him tonight_."  
"Okay..."  
"_B-bye...I love you_."  
"I love you too."

Sasuke snorted as Naruto hung up.  
"I love you too." he mimicked. Naruto growled. "Ooh, I'm so scared."  
"You need to leave."  
"Why? Because I'm winning?"  
"No! Hinata's coming over. I need to clean my room!"  
"And yet if it comes to cleaning my house after _your_ guests leave it in a state... nothing get's done."

.

Hinata had the most magical dream. That she and Naruto had gotten married and had many little babies! Oh it had been her fantasy since she was old enough to understand that she liked boys. It was destiny for her and Naruto to be together.

That night she was going over to his house. His parents were never in... would he ask her to- no. Naruto was a gentleman. The most exciting place his hands had ever gotten was the small of her back when they walked side by side. He wouldn't demand anything like _that_.

But what if he did?

But he wouldn't.

...Would he?

No, she ought to stop thinking about things like that. Naruto _was_ a gentleman and she had heard him being teased for being like her, a virgin. At their age she was suprised he would still be, it just seemed like all the boys she knew tended to get rid of their virginity as soon as possible. Him being friends with the infamous Uchiha made her wonder _how_ exactly he was still uncorrupted. She pulled on a hoodie before stepping outside. It had just gone 8:50, she had 10 minutes to reach Naruto's. She loved being on time, she didn't want to miss any time with him. The next bus to his road was coming in 10 minutes. It took her about 15 minutes to walk to Naruto's house... the bus journey would be 6 minutes long. She decided to walk. It was really cold.

She was glad that when Naruto opened the door he pulled her in because his house was always warm.  
"Hey." he greeted.  
"Hi." He closed the front door behind her.  
"So, we have four hours. What do you want to do?"  
"I-I don't know... what do you want to do?"  
"Well you're the guest so you can choose." he teased.  
"B-but it's your house... M-maybe you should." Hinata unzipped her hoodie and hung it on the stair banister. Naruto shrugged.  
"'Kay, let's watch a movie... what do you want to watch?"  
"I don't know... what do you have?"

In the end they picked 500 days of Summer. Hinata hated Summer. Summer was a bitch. She was awful, leading along this poor guy and then... just dropping him off like that. Hinata only knew the plot because she had seen it numerous times before with her younger sister. On this occaision her focus shifted halfway through the film to Naruto's lips and hands.

His palms brushed over the toned skin of her stomach, right below her navel before moving behind her back and slipping into her skirt groping her behind. It shocked her and she bit his neck before moving his hand. That squeeze of her buttocks must've ignited something inside of the both of them because their kisses became more passionate and their touches more frantic.

Soon after they ended up lying down on the couch, Hinata didn't mind that Naruto had taken off her shirt as she had ripped his off a while back. His kisses were focused on the extremely sensitive skin of her breasts through her cotton bra. Her hands gripped the armrest of the couch as she pushed her torso off of the seat, with the clasp of her bra accessable, Naruto managed to remove it so that they were bare torso to torso. Hinata tugged at his trousers as he pulled at the hem of her denim skirt and the tights that were underneath them. Clumsily they removed piece by piece of clothing until they were left in only their underwear. Hinata had never been paid so much attention in her life. Naruto was kissing down her thigh and up to her knees as he slowly pulled off her underwear before laying on top of her again, making their mouths meet.  
"What do you want to do?" he whispered into her ear.  
"I-I don't know." Naruto smiled at her innocence and kissed her lips again before heading south. She watched through half lidded eyes as Naruto's head hovered above her most secret place. "W-wait! What are yo-" she didn't finish her sentance as Naruto's tongue flicked her where nothing had ever been before sending a spark of electricity through her, errupting in a surprised gasp. The air was soon full of sounds of her panting and groaning under Naruto's skilled tongue she tensed up and relaxed with a low sigh. Naruto grinned and returned his attention to her mouth, with one of his hands gently massaging her left breast. His groin was throbbing against her own and it didn't help him that she was grinding against the bulge in his boxers. She pulled away from his mouth and bit his earlobe pulling it as she let his hands travel downwards.  
"Hinata stop..." he groaned lightly, she pulled back with a look of confusion on her face. "I'm going to come if you keep that up." Hinata blushed and tried to stop her hips from dancing tantilisingly against his own. His right hand cupped her genitals and slowly he pushed his middle finger inside her aroused entrance.  
"Na-ru-to..." she groaned, raising her hips to meet his finger and bend it towards her own pleasure. Hinata had never done anything like this before. It felt wierd, she wondered if Naruto could feel the squeezing her cervix was preforming on his intruding finger as it slipped in and out of her in a beckoning motion.  
"Is this the furthest you've gotten?" he asked her huskily, she nodded shyly, "Open your legs for me." he requested. Hinata was so drunk with pleasure that she complied. Naruto's tongue sucked the hard tip of her clitoris as he added another finger inside of her. Upon her second climax he pulled back. Hinata slowly sat up, noticing that she had not done anything to please Naruto the whole time he had been pleasuring her. The dark haired girl slowly reached the opening of his boxers and gripped it firmly in her hand. Naruto shot her a surprised look that she could see only due to the light radiating off of the television.  
"L-let me..." Hinata looked at the object in her small hand... she'd never seen a real erect one before, she'd walked in on her cousin in the shower once (by accident) and that embarrassing incident she tried to erase from her mind. She slowly increased the pressure until Naruto groaned her name. She'd never felt so powerful before, the fact that she was able to cause /this/ state of arousal made her confidence grow tenfold. She used both of her hands to massage Naruto's shaft and she shyly copied him by sucking on the tip. Naruto's hands dug through her midnight hair. His hips trying to get more of his penis into the warm cavern of her mouth.  
"Harder... oh /God!" exclaimed over the song that accompanied the ending credits. But Hinata wasn't finished with him yet. She wanted to try out something else... in for a penny... in for a pound. Hinata knelt on the floor just in front of Naruto and as her tongue swirled on the sensitive tip she used her hands to envelope the shaft with her ample breasts. Naruto whispered a curse as he bit his lower lip. Hinata looked him in the eye as she fit half of his penis into her mouth without gagging and slowly sucked on it. She released her breasts and simply used her mouth to pleasure Naruto. Breathing through her nose was not providing her with enough oxygen so she returned to using her hands, harder and faster than before. Nartuo tensed up under her touch, his face freezing in a frame of pleasure. White substance spurted out of his dick and onto her lower face, upper chest and fingers. Hinata was shocked by the force of the ejaculation. "Shit... Hinata." He pulled her up and against him. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."  
"I w-want to... d-do you have a condom?" Naruto shook his head. "O-oh..."  
"I'll finish you off though." he whispered. Naruto suprised her by shoving three digits into her vagina, Hinata bounced upon them as Naruto's free hand kept her steady and his mouth worked on her nipples. The television emmited a bright blue light now that the movie was over, Hinata groaned again as she felt the familiarity of an orgasm building up inside of her lower abdomen. Just like that, a coil snapped inside of her, she threw back her head with an inaudible scream. Naruto's thumb stroked her slowly and brought her down steadily soon she was panting heavily against his ear. "I t-thought you were a v-virgin." she breathed after ten minutes soaking in the afterglow of her most powerful orgasm.  
"I am."  
"T-then how did y-you-?"  
"Trail and error." Naruto grinned. He was about to kiss her when her ring tone went off. She scrambled off of his lap when she noticed it was past 1am. That would be one of her parents.

"_Hinata where are you? I said I wanted you back by 1." _her father yelled down the phone.  
"I-I'll be home soon... we l-lost track of time."  
"_How soon is soon? If this happens again Hinata_..."  
"A-a f-few minutes d-dad."  
"_You better be home by half past or else you're grounded_."

.

Sasuke stared in shock at the event playing out in front of him. Seconds ago he and Naruto were talking about the new Call of Duty game. Then Hinata appeared out of nowhere. She wasn't modestly dressed as usual, she was in a pair of leggings and a vest shirt that covered her backside but clung to her like a second skin. Her hair was tied up and he finally noticed that Hinata was actually very physically attractive, nice boobs, small waist, round hips and shapely legs.

It wasn't the fact that she was totally hot that had shocked him. It was that she had strolled up to himself and Naruto, who were peacefully sitting by a table, straddled the blond and initiated the most passionate kiss Sasuke had ever seen the two share in public. Naruto's hands rested on her butt and her's were dug into his friend's blond hair.

They received cat calls of course. You can't share _that_ sort of kiss in school without someone saying something. You could at a party... but school was not a party.  
"Wow." Naruto stammered. Sasuke couldn't see Hinata's face but he predicted it was red from the attention they were receiving.  
"Well shit." Sasuke exclaimed. The couple of course ignored him and continued kissing opposite him. Sasuke scowled. From the corner of his eye he could see Sakura sauntering over towards him. She rested her hip against the table.  
"You didn't tell me it was Naruto she was dating."  
"Didn't think it was your business."  
"But I got so jealous thinking you were with her..." Sakura purred. Her fingers walked across his arm, "Didn't you miss me?"  
"Nope." This didn't dishearten her for long.  
"Oh... well, you will be soon."  
"And why's that?"  
"Well, Naruto is going to want to spend more time with his girlfriend."  
"Meh. It'll give me some peace."  
"Don't you want a girlfriend again?"  
"Not really."  
"Why not?" Sakura paused twirling her hair in her fingers, "Oh, right. The 'emotional' stuff. It could just be physical... I don't mind... you just tell me the time and the place."

Sasuke looked Sakura up and down. From her outfit it looked as though she had planned this out. Tight skirt so short he could almost see her underwear, blouse that matched her green heels. It had been a while since he...

Then again...it was Sakura.

"Thanks but no thanks. I still have the internet, lotion and my hand." he smirked. He hadn't noticed that Hinata and Naruto had paused their make out session to eavesdrop on his and Sakura's conversation. Naruto had his fist in his mouth to stop him laughing out loud yet his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, Hinata too had covered her mouth out of politeness but he could see the tinkling in her eyes. Sakura stormed off without any dignity.

He chose his hand and the internet over a real girl? She'd never been so ashamed in her life!

A girl with brown hair in buns and dressed as though she had just left the gym tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Sasuke stared at her thin physique and noticed the hidden muscles in her arms and thighs (which were visible due to her shorts). She looked good. "Hinata, I know you're having fun with your new boyfriend but we need to practise for the gymnastics show." Hinata blushed and unhooked herself from Naruto. The hyperactive blond tapped her behind as she walked off waving behind her team mate.  
"Your girlfriend is cute."  
"I know." Naruto boasted.  
"Not wanting to freak you out, but I've just imagined her naked doing gymnastics."  
"Me too..." Naruto admitted, his eyes widened in realisation, "HEY! STOP THINKING ABOUT MY HINATA NAKED!" he yelled. Hinata was not yet out of the door yet so she heard Naruto's yell, as did the entire room that erupted in claps and laughter. She scurried after her bun haired friend in the same fashion as when she had first met Sasuke. "You stay away from her." Naruto growled quietly. "Only I get to see her naked."  
"So you have? And I thought Kiba was a dog." Sasuke retorted with a smirk on his face. "Guess you ain't so innocent man."  
"Shup!" Sasuke wiped away a fake tear.  
"Ickle Naruto growing up... Hey- does Neji know you're banging his cousin?"  
"How did you-"  
"They have the same last name idiot. Anyway, you better tell him about you two before he kicks your ass for tainting her or something." The Uchiha muttered. Naruto held onto the hair on the side of his head as he repeatedly banged his head on the table.  
"I am _so_ screwed."  
"You're only screwed if you did her."  
"Define '_did_'?"  
"'Did' as in had sex with her..." Sasuke observed Naruto's darkening face and smirked. "Oh you are so dead." He looked out of the window and saw Neji Hyuuga talking outside to the girl with buns in her hair and a boy with a bowl haircut. After high fives she left the two boys and Sasuke slunk over stealthily as Naruto chased after him threatening to decapitate him.

.

Hinata pulled off her lycra leotard. Practise had just finished and she was going to take a shower before she went home. Only she and Tenten- her cousin Neji's closest female friend were in the room. She felt very self conscious as the older girl stared at her torso.  
"Wow. Hinata I think you're dating a vampire. Look at all those bites."  
"A-ah don't tell! P-please." Hinata pleaded, "N-Neji might kill him!"  
"It's okay... You should see what Neji did to me the other night." The girl wiped her neck with a toilette and creamy liquid stained it, revealing purple and red bruises across her neck. "I had to fake tan my legs to hide what he did to my inner thigh." Hinata's blush appeared and darkened upon thinking about her cousin and Tenten's activities. Tenten laughed loudly. "I won't tell. I'd say it was about time you lost some of that innocence of your's anyway! You're 18 and a half."

* * *

Constructive Criticism and reviews appreiciated.


End file.
